Distraction
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: (shonen ai, one shot) Heero wonders why Wufei is so distracted.


**Distraction**   
author: Asuka Kureru   
fandom: Gundam Wing   
pairing: 5x1 (it was a plus but FFnet ate it, fuck that dumb coding)  
rating: PG-13   
genre: romance   
warnings: Unashamed blanket fic.   
beta: thanks to JoIsBishMyoga for the uber-quick beta.

Wufei had been distracted today. This was unusual. All day Heero had seen him work and then pause without reason, deep in thought, then return to his check up just to forget where he had stopped and have to start again. He had attempted to meditate earlier in the day, but when Heero saw him come back he looked even more lost in thought than before. It couldn't be a mission, it wasn't anything especially difficult and didn't even endanger any civilians.  
  
It couldn't be the cold either, nor the accommodations. Chang didn't care about either. It was necessary and that was the way it would be. He was just like Heero about that. He didn't complain when there was nothing that would change.  
  
Heero finished his repairs and returned to the cabin, shaking his hair clean of the few snowflakes decorating it. Chang was already undressing for bed, barely shivering at all. Heero made sure that the door was as close to airtight as was possible, then shrugged his jacket off and undressed too.  
  
Wufei was already lying down on his back under the heavy blankets when Heero turned the lamp off and slipped in beside him. It was always weird having to sleep so close to someone else, but Wufei rarely moved in his sleep. After sharing a bed with Duo, who always ended up sprawled all over him, and Trowa, who was surprisingly talkative during his dreams, Heero was really quite content to have been partnered with Wufei this time around.  
  
"You were distracted today," he commented. He didn't ask; Wufei could ignore him if he didn't want to answer, but as a teammate he had a right to remark on it.  
  
"There's a question I'm trying to answer for myself," Wufei replied quietly. His tone said that this was not an excuse. Just an explanation. It was okay for Wufei to be distracted from time to time, and they both knew it, but it was also okay for Heero to wonder if that distraction was serious. Wufei understood that.  
  
"What question?" he asked, because Wufei had been thinking about it all day and still didn't have an answer. Even though Heero wasn't good with deep thoughts, there was still a chance he could help.  
  
"You can't answer it for me," Wufei opposed, still as quietly.  
  
Heero could imagine his light frown. Not in real annoyance, just in reflection.  
  
"...But maybe you can help me figure it out," Wufei added -- almost thoughtfully, except that there was a touch of determination under his pensive tone.  
  
The bed dipped under his weight, the smell of his skin and hair was suddenly so much closer, and Heero's skin prickled with the sudden awareness of his comrade's proximity.  
  
And then there were hands closing around his wrists, blocking the hands he had lifted in reflex when he'd felt him approach, pushing them back on the mattress above his head. Wufei's hold was firm, but not so strong, and he didn't even put much weight on his hold; Heero could have freed himself easily enough.  
  
For some reason, he didn't.  
  
He was curious, that was all, curious as to what his comrade meant and what he was doing, but he trusted him enough to let him show him. Wufei wouldn't hurt him. If he had wanted, he would have done so. He would be making sure that Heero was caught more firmly, he would be hitting him right now, he wouldn't be... leaning closer and closer, so that Heero could feel his breath on his face in the darkness, he wouldn't be...  
  
... kissing him...  
  
He was surprised, confused even, but he trusted Wufei not to hurt him and the situation was entirely devoid of any sort of threat, so he didn't react, letting the Chinese teen explore his lips slowly --not really softly, though; Chang Wufei didn't do soft -- but carefully enough. It wasn't anything magical or earth-shattering, but it wasn't bad either. Just a gentle touch on a sensitive part of his flesh; just a simple contact.  
  
"Was that answer enough to satisfy you," he asked as Wufei freed his lips, feeling his own breath caress Wufei's face and knowing he was still close enough to touch, "or will it only bring more questions?"  
  
Wufei rolled off him, relaxing his hold on his arms. Heero could have pulled them free, but since he was putting his arms down at his sides once again, it just happened that his comrade's fingers stayed in contact with his wrist.  
  
"It brings more questions," he admitted, his voice full of repressed things that Heero couldn't untangle. "But I see where to seek them now."  
  
"Will your mind be on the mission tomorrow?" Heero asked, because he didn't want to intrude by asking more personal stuff.  
  
"Do you think even that sort of problem would keep me from concentrating on what's truly important?"  
  
Wufei's voice had a touch of coldness that startled him, after the warmth of the kiss and his body covering Heero's. "My opinions aren't proof of anything," he replied, just barely defensive.  
  
Wufei sighed, and Heero regretted not being able to see his expression. "My mind will be on the mission."  
  
"Good." With that, he closed his eyes again.  
  
But he didn't sleep right away. He wondered how and for how long Wufei had realized that this was a question he needed to ask himself. He wondered about what made people realize that they needed to think about it. He wondered also, vaguely, if he needed to --but while he understood how deeply the answer could matter to some, his personality wasn't built on anything that would make knowing that imperative, and he was too sleepy to speculate, especially since without that incident he never would have bothered. Maybe it was a matter of education, he reflected. Wufei was traditional enough in some ways.  
  
He wondered if the way Wufei had realized that he needed that answer was related to him, or to anyone he knew, or if it was just a general feeling and getting the answer out of him had only been convenient. He didn't really know how he would feel either way, but there was something pleasing to being the cause of such a reaction in anyone, which was one reason why, he realized, he didn't believe it really was about him.  
  
"Yuy?"  
  
He felt the bed dip as Wufei turned on his side, facing him. His eyes glinted in the darkness, strange since they were just as black as the night around them. "What would you do if I kissed you again?" Wufei sounded sort of uneasy, maybe embarrassed, but determined mostly.  
  
Vaguely surprised for a second -- and strangely flattered -- Heero considered the question thoughtfully. Intellectually speaking, it was weird to kiss a boy. He had assumed that he should want to kiss girls. But lips were the same on boys and girls, and unless he somehow survived the war, he would probably never get to kiss anyone at all. And it was a nice distraction. This, the calm before the storm, was one of the rare times in his busy life where he could afford to be distracted. "I'd probably kiss back," he admitted after a while.  
  
There was a flash of white teeth where Wufei was supposed to be.  
  
"Only for a few minutes though," he added halfheartedly, distracted by the hand tightening on his wrist. "We're supposed to get some sleep."  
  
Wufei snorted in amusement as he leaned over him to kiss him again. 


End file.
